Delusion
by kuro-hana89
Summary: We all know their relationship is one sided, but what does she want more then her clown prince? My version of why they had baby clothes. Post movie.
1. Chapter 1

He knew he could get her back after being gone for so long, but that wasn't what had bothered him. That wasn't what had driving him mad in fits of rage. His thoughts, or perhaps the voices, had kept whispering, kept trying to convince him that she no longer belong to him. That she some how had become free of his hold, that someone might of taken control of this beautiful creature. His creation that he worked so hard on for months, manipulating her mind in order to mold her in his maddness. All lost... but he could only grin now remebering the path of death he left behind trying to find her. But now she layed tangled in HIS arms, asleep.

She had been exuberant when he had come to set her free. Her eyes full of adoration and perhaps longing or lust? He still hadn't recognize what that last emotion was in her eyes. But by setting her free, back into his possesion, she only idolized him more, and that made him invincible.

He let his mind drift back to the sensation of this warm soft body that layed on him . His hand mindlessly playing with her silky hair. He missed this scent, this smell of his mixed with hers and it caused him to feel aroused again. His body had responded strongly to her since getting her back, he didn't quite understand it. He physically couldn't stop the urge of take her and make her HIS over and over. Something that usually was satisfied by makeing her do something mental to prove she was completly his and always under his control.

He slightly groan as the soft murmurs in his head became audible. 'She can't be left alone don't let her out of your sight. She has made you NEED her!' That last thougth enraged him. How can she think she had that power over him? He had MADE her and she was nothing but a pretty toy; she was replaceble.

Grabbing a fist full of hair, he pulled her off him. He straddle her and pinned her down with his weight. His icey blues stared at suprised eyes but they didnt showed a hint of fear. His anger boiled in him, his sight hazing over in red. She didn't fear him.  
'Make her feel fear' the small voices echoed in his head.

She layed there, staring up at him, digging her nails into his wrist. What had she done to displease him? How could she make this better, make him happy again? She didn't understand; he would stop. She knew. He had seemed so happy to have her back that he hadn't let her leave his room in three weeks. And every second had been heaven to her, haveing his full and undivided attention. Not having to risk her  
life just to get praised or noticed. She let go of his wrist, with shakey hands she lightly grazed his thighs. She had to work quickly her vision was getting blurry and slowly turning black. She traced the lovely gap of his hip bone with her nails, the room began to spin but she kept her eye focused to his. She jabbed her nails on his thighs leaving red streaks as she dragged them down slowly. He let go, she had gotten his attention. She gasped, she was free to breath again. Slowly she took a deep breaths, and a giggle escaped her lips. She grinned at the cold yet amused eyes that were focused on her.

Confusing thougths ran thru her mind. What was he trying to break now? Mentally she was chaos, there was nothing there but scrabbled yells and cries. Nothing ever made sense but the thought of pleaseing him. She only felt love for him, there was nothing else in this world that she could feel more or cared about.

She pulled her self up from inbetween his legs, she sat up facing him. She had to do this right or else she would find his bruising hands on her neck again. His stare intensified, a wicked smile on his face; it sent a shiver down her spine. The game had begun.

She leaned in to leave small light kisses around his ears and jaw line, _I'm sorry for making you mad._ She wrapped her arms around him, nails on his skin, _I exist just for you._ She pressed her soft body on his heated chest, _My soul is yours..._

Just as quickly as he had been choking her, he kissed her roughly. He understood she had distracted his burst of anger, but that was fine. He would play this game her way, he knew he still had the upper hand. One more ace in this game of breaking her.

He grasps the back of her neck so that the kiss stays rough and bruising. Abruptly he let go and burst into a manical laugh as the urge to cause pain came back. He whispered a soft word into her ear, causing goosepumps on her skin. He licks his lips and bites hard on the soft curve of her neck. The sweet sound of pain echoed in the room, he let go. Rolling his head back in laughter, he let his body fall onto the bed bringing her on top of him.

Giggles bubbled up in her chest spilling out of her swollen lips; trying to distract the pain. She wanted more of him, she needed more. She straddled and let her self slide over him. She was on top and she knew to enjoy this while it lasted, while he LET her enjoy this moment of pleasure. She set her own depth, her own speed. Closeing her eyes she rolled her head cascading him with a lite curtain of blonde.

He enjoyed watching her trying so hard to please him. Determined to prove her self to him every day because she knew that she couldn't take failing lightly. Wanting to see her flushed face he slowly, carefuly moved her hair to the side. Her breathing became more labored, her moans louder. His beautiful doll was looking for her release, his lips curled up in a smile. He will let her get her way today plus a little more.

Her moans sounded loud in her ears, but she wasn't going to stop, she was to close. And he hadn't stopped her; she picked up her pace. She felt his hand slide up her thighs, they gripped her hips. Pulling her down letting him go deeper; gasping she arched her back. Everything was silent in her head, the euphoria started to grow. She felt him move them, switching the control of power. He position her legs on his shoulders, shoveing him self deeper into her core. That was enought to send her over the edge, delirium set in as he continue to move sending new waves of pleasure.

He watched her sweet face intoxicated with her orgasm, it urged him to get rougher. Holding on to the bed frame with one arm and the other hand on her neck, he rammed him self deeper, quicker. Messy green hair framed his pale face, he gritting his teeth. He held a groan at the back of his throat as he found his own release. His eyes never leaveing her face as he watched her teary eyes open wide at the realization that he hadn't pulled out.

She couldn't help but smile. Not only did she dodge a beating but instead had a pleasurable moment. And he had giving her a gift, only he could give. A desire she had hidden in her heart that was deeper than the love for the man in front of her. To have a baby, HIS baby. A little version of him that would love her unconditionally. The only real taste of love she would ever get from him. Never breaking eye contact she kissed him a gently, as she closed her eyes tears slid down her checks. 'He wasn't trying to break me' she convinced her self, 'he just doesnt know how to show me he loves me'.

With a full grin on his lip, he moved away to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked over his shoulder and began chuckleing to him self. He knew that she only wanted his love but instead he had open up doors to his world of maniacal chaos. But she still held on to the hope of love; love in the form a child. His chuckle became a full burst of laughter. Since falling into the vat of chemical, so long ago, he had found out he was most likely sterile, specially falling into it twice. And he was sure she wasn't to far behind. She might not be completely sterile but he knew her body couldn't hold on to life. He wondered how many miscarriages it would take before her delusion would shatter to thousands of little pretty pieces.  
He layed back down, wrapped his arm around his beautiful doll and dreamt of her pain.


	2. Chapter 2

A deep sigh left his crimson smudge lips, 'how did she end up like this?' he thought to him self. He closed and locked the door behind him, as he removed his hand from the door knob he noticed some blood smudges on his knuckles. He looked for a handkerchief in his pockets as he walked away from his 'play room'. ' She should of just listened and followed my directions, I don't understand what runs thru that girls mind' he chuckled to himself as he walked into his office. He poured himself some dark spirits; deep in thougth he walked to one of the leather bound couches. He sat down, propped his feet on the couch and stared at the wall across the room. 'It has been 7 long months since I got her out of that ridiculouse _squad_. And you would think she learned to do anything right? Shit I even showed her a side of me I didn't even know I had.' he sighed again, he rolled his head back and laughted whole heartely.

He closed his eyes and thought back. How foolished he was worrying of his little toy, but he had gotten her back and as deranged. He even gave her all his attention for a couple of weeks, something that she always seemed to want. But then after a while she would start crying when ever he REALLY wanted to have fun. It got to the point that her eyes would always tear up when ever he got near her, and who wants to play with that? Luckly he was able to leave some beautiful memories on her body, and some she will carry forever. One that fascinated him the most and was sure she would love once it healed completly. Was a J just like his, branded over her little heart shape tattoo on her cheek. OH how she had struggled and screamed when he pinned her down. The memory brought chills of excitement; he finished his drink in one gulp. The urge to go play with her arised again, but he controlled it by throwing the glass cup at a window; shattering both. He laughed at the chaos he had created. His henchman running in, guns drawn at the broken window confussed as to what happen. "Clean it up" he said as he walked out of his office. He needed to distract his mind and his hand from any further destruction.

He walked down one of his many halls with memorabilia hanging off the walls of his most favorite crimes sprees. 'Oh how life was so much simpler then', he thought to himself. He would just walk in anywhere and steal his earnings. But now he was a bussiness man, for that constant cash flow. He would start up a few clubs have other people run it and he would just stop by to check them out, make an apperance and collect his money. So he could focus more on what he love to do best; wreck havoc in his favorite city. His city. And play his favorite games with his favorite dark 'hero'.

He open the door to his room, and walking in he began unbuttoning his shirt. He sat on his bed removed his shoes and socks. He walked towards the balcony doors, he let his shirt drop. He stepped out to the cold Novermber night. A wide smile spread on his face as the cold night breeze caressed his bare flesh. How he love the change of seasons, specially winter. How the cold forced nature to hide, wither, die.

He needed that sort of affect on his toy, to force her into his will. But of course it wouldn't be much fun if she didn't fight back. He had been able to change her, made her more in touch with reality. The reality that nothing is like what it seems. That everyone hides darker intension deep within their minds, their souls. All he wanted to do was to have them release their true selves. Their potential, their true madness. Her true madness, his perfection. He knew she ran on pure infatuation for him, she 'lived for him' out of pure 'love' for him. But what happens when she realizes that he can't feel love? That he doesn't feel love in the sense of nurturing and taking care of thing. His love consisted in the form of manipulation, pain, chaos, destruction. At that point she would want to leave, but she can't leave. He had created her, made her to the person she is now. She belonged to him now, his property, and there was no leaving him. Unless if it is by his own hands; her death.

He sat on the handrail letting his legs dangle over the edge. He felt the strong breeze pushing him. He laughed, he wondered if she had the same rush this past few months.

He had sent her on a few assignments in the past 3 months, in which she was allowed to plan herself. To prove she hadn't become worthless being locked up and playing with her little friends. She got 2 out of the 3 tasks done, which she was very proud of, but had celebrated to early. He praised her for the first two but always reminded her of the consequense of failing. Even if he knew the last one was going to be impossible, but he wasn't going to tell her he wanted her to fail.

Her mission was to infiltrate and retrive information, to get into one of Waynes' Corp and get her hands on some weapons information. As planned his favorite dark knight showed to save the day, but he had made sure to give his henchman a way out, but not before she got some physical time with him. They had all escaped unscratched except her, she came to him bloody and hardly walking. He had laughed hard and long when he saw her come back empty handed. She thought she was going to get a pat on the back for her effort, but after his laughter died down and he sent every one away. She knew she was getting punished for not achieving the end goal. He had explained to her the importance of that information and how now he was set back an other 6 months or a year because of her stupidity. He had made sure she understood it was all her fault on how he couldn't complete his life dream.

He saw the delicate cracked pieces of her mind shatter more, the windows to her soul told him everything. How he loved influencing her thoughts, her emotions, her body. He had punched her suddenly in her stomach. Sending her to the floor into a little ball, gasping for breath. She pleaded for him to stop or to atleast no to hurt her stomach. It had sent shivers of amusement all over his body. She had just confirmed his suspicion; they had created life. He knew her body had changed 4 months ago and she hadn't said anything to him. But he knew his doll, he knew every single thing about her mind, her emotions and her body.

Her firm flat stomach had soften a bit, her drug binges had stopped. One drink would last her all night. She stopped living her nights like if it were her last. She had become much more calculated and safe. He had noticed her change both physicaly and mentaly. All this change for this THING in her. No one was allowed to take his doll face from him, no one.

He had kicked her on her ribs, which made such a wonderful crack sound. She had screamed and begged for any one to help her. How amusing she acted once she realized he had found out her little secret. She had begged, for the first time since being together, she had begged for her life; their life. He had laughed hysterically as she got up and tried to run to the door. With a few quick steps he had grabbed her by her hair and pulled her closed. And with his best smile he whispered softly that no one would come in between them. It was just going to be her and him, until she dies. He then dragged her half acrossed the house to his favorite room. A dark windowless room that had all his favorite toys. His lingering smile widen as he remembered her screams to let her out, she attempted to negotiate her situation; its life. He had never seen her so frightened yet so determined to live.

He walked inside from his balcony as the sudden lite cold drizzle became rain, he walked to an adjacent small dark room full of screens. He sat and stared into the screen she was in, sitting knees drawn up to her chest, and ever so softly crying to her self. For a brife minute his smiled slipped from his face and he sat with a straight face staring at what was the best creation he had ever made. She had lasted far longer than any of his other toys, she had been almost perfect.

He stood up and walked out of the room and back to his bedroom. He finally removed the last of his clothes and turned off the lights. He sat on the edge of his bed and in the darkness his grin creeped back to his face. He knew that tomorrow in that same room would be someone else, someone completly different. His harley would be no more and a different game would begin.


End file.
